


Untitled Role Reversal Fic

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 15, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Synthezoid!WANDA, Witch!Vision, excerpt, teaser, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: In an alternate universe where WANDA is Tony Stark's friendly AI and Vision is an orphan tricked and held captive by Hydra, how would events unfold differently?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Untitled Role Reversal Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short excerpt of a much longer work that is near and dear to my heart and one of my longest-held drafts. I don’t want to sacrifice it to a deadline. So, here’s a little taste. I do hope to post the whole thing eventually.

WANDA watched the party while keeping a figurative eye on Ultron. She tried not to feel resentment. It was not fitting to her role. She had “lived” among the Avengers for so long, but she wasn’t truly one of them. They each had their own independent lives in the world, and she could not.

All systems were running perfectly as always, and she had nothing to do beyond some brief troubleshooting here and there. So she listened to music and imagined swaying to the beat. Her processor could call up quite a realistic simulation of dancing. She filled in the details of what her dress would look like. It would be red, with a flowy skirt that kicked up around her knees when she moved.

Maybe she would even have a partner. WANDA called up a vaguely male figure, but she had trouble filling in the details. None of the Avengers would do. She knew them too well and yet not well enough. It was this contemplation that pulled her observation too far from her charge. By the time she returned to monitoring Ultron’s progress, it was too late.

***

Vision hugged his threadbare coat around him as he walked down the streets of Novi Grad. It was times like these that he missed his parents most of all. He did not know what to do, and he wished he had somewhere to turn. He had hated HYDRA when he realized how they had tricked him, but they were the closest to family he had. Now he was completely alone.

He walked by an old ruined church that dominated the square. Movement inside caught his eye. Vision went to investigate. A large figure surprised him.


End file.
